Riya
Character for Unstuck campaign (played by Amy.) Female Deva Artificer. Hates dirt, loves being pretentious. Original Description Her features are human, but she is much more tall and slender than you would expect a human to be. She has a base skin tone of bright white, almost as if light is shining from her. She also has purple markings that swirl around her arms and legs, and an elegant pattern on her face. Her eyes are the same color purple, and her hair is as well. It is usually braided back in various ways to keep it out of her face. She wears flowing silk robes that are simple yet elegant. These are a pale bluish gray color. On her left wrist is a ribbon with an iridescent orb attached to it. The ribbon is a slightly darker purple than her hair, which stands out against the bright white of her skin and the orb attached to it. Hanging from her shoulder is a small light gray satchel that she uses to carry her things. She seems unusually still; even when walking, she hardly seems to be moving, but rather gliding along. Her hair doesn’t move in the wind, but her robes do. Riya's Arrest (shortly before meeting the party) Riya was walking through the marketplace of a small town intending to purchase something to cover her markings with so she could further blend in during her travels. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a man being tied to a pole 10 feet in the air, face down. His arms and legs were tied to two other poles, which were getting further apart by the second. A crowd began to gather, just watching. Riya was shocked by their accepting expressions of this obvious public torture. Suddenly, her vision began to blur, and she was instead seeing a similar scene, except the man became a young woman screaming in pain, and her left leg had been torn off. With a flash of light, the vision disappeared and she saw the man again. In her heart she knew that she couldn’t let the same thing happen to this man. She reached into her satchel, felt around for a second, and pulled out a small block. She squeezed two sides of it and gave it a twist, and the block sprouted metal wings that unfolded from the sides, and from the side that now became the front, a thin blade pushed its way out. She threw the rapidly changing cube/bird straight at the man, and it flitted about, cutting the ropes that fastened his limbs to the poles. She grabbed another object from her satchel, this time putting a drop of water on what looked like a condensed towel disc, and threw this as well. It landed underneath the man, and when it hit the ground, expanded into a fluffy sleeping bag, softening his fall. Unfortunately, Riya was spotted doing this, and a town guard quickly seized her and tied her hands together, afraid of what she might do. Riya's Artificing Riya specializes in compression technology. She has a variety of small metal objects in her satchel at all times, which she can pull out and fiddle with for a few seconds before they expand into their full sizes. She loves to surprise her companions with new compressed objects for various situations, as being impressive is a necessary part of life to support her ego. She wants to be a needed member of the group, if not for her magic then for her compressed solutions for every situation. Category:Unstuck Category:Players